powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine Machalcon
Engine Machalcon '(炎神マッハルコン, ''Enjin Mahharukon): A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula 1 race car, Machalcon is the son of Engine Speedor and Engine Bear RV. He is summoned by the Go-Onger Ranger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13. Like his father Speedor, Machalcon has the ability to take to the air by folding his wheels down to go into Hover Mode along with an impressive arsenal that includes a top mounted laser, missiles fired from his rear boosters to deter followers, and pivoted beam cannons in his sides that double as the covers to his Soul slots. Unlike the Engines that fought with the Go-Ongers, Machalcon's Engine Cast and Soul are big enough to fit into GokaiOh's hands. Although the Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyama in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, since Machalcon was holed up in Machine World, the Gokaigers were unable to use the Go-Ongers Greater Power when they first tried to activate it in episode 35. History Born some time after the events of Go-Onger, Machalcon was something of a delinquent. Resentful of his parents for never being around and envious that they had found a purpose that they could dedicate their all to, Machalcon spent his time rampaging around the streets of Machine World, using his great girth to smash everyone off the road to express his distaste. Meanwhile, in Gunman World, Engines Speedor, Bea RV, and Buson were fighting off an invading Gaiark remnant only to be defeated by Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky. Seeking help, BOMPER fled to the human world where he encountered both the Gokaigers and Sosuke Esumi (the former Go-On Red) who agreed to help the Engines fight off the invasion. Upon arriving, Sosuke was amazed to hear that Speedor and BearRV had married and had a son, but was saddened to hear that Machalcon failed to follow his parents' example. After defeating Chirakashizky, the Gokaigers and Sosuke learned that the invasion of Gunman World was just a trap set by Pollution President Babatcheed to lure the Gokaigers away from the Human World so he could lock them out with an isolation barrier, thereby preventing them from interfering in Gaiark's new invasion of Earth. Unable to return to Earth on their own, the Gokaigers, Sosuke, and the Engines returned to Machine World to enlist the aid of Machalcon, the one Engine left with the strength to pierce through the dimensionalbarrier. After words from BearRV and Speedor, as well as Sosuke, didn't get through to him, Marvelous and the other core Gokaigers decided to use their Gokai Machines and chase down the rogue Engine. While Machalcon managed to blast Luka and Ahim off the road with his hidden side blasters; Marvelous, Joe, and Don combined into an incomplete GokaiOh, then combined with Machalcon for a unwilling Go-On GokaiOh formation, allowing them to lasso a chain around Machalcon's nose and force him to a stop. After admitting defeat, the forcibly humbled Engine explained why he was running amok at which Marvelous invited him to join his crew so he could find a purpose of his own. Machalcon accepted, and his first task as a member of the Gokaigers was to punch a hole through Babatcheed's barrier, allowing the Gokaigers to return just as a fight broke out between Gaiark and Zangyack over who had the strongest claim to invade the Earth. Following a brief skirmish in which the Gokaigers fought Babatcheed with the Go-Ongers' powers, Babatcheed activated his Industrial Revolution to grow giant and nearly defeated both GokaiOh and GoZyuJin when Sosuke appeared and told them to use the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers to summon Machalcon, GoZyuJin defended GokaiOh so they'll have enough time to summon the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers which turns out to be Machalcon who attacked Babatcheed who then combined with GokaiOh to form and destroyed Babatcheed. Afterwards, Machalcon returned to Engine World but told Marvelous to summon him should the Gokaigers ever need his help again. After fighting a wave of enlarged Sugormin, Machalcon asked what the Gokaiger's Greater Power was, but none of the Gokaigers knew if they actually had one. When Warz Gill's Great Warz attacked GokaiOh, Machalcon attacked the Robo but was beaten back to Machine World. Later, when the Gokaigers unlocked their own Greater Power, Machalcon combined with GokaiOh and GoZyuJin to form Kanzen GokaiOh for the first time and they destroyed the Great Warz. After the Gokaigers foiled Basco's attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers, Kanzen GokaiOh was formed to destroy his Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms: Soilroid Dororin and Woodroid Moririn. Kanzen GokaiOh was once again formed to destroy Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. When Damaras fought the Gokaigers, they used the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst for the first time to destroy them. It was later used to destroy Bibaboo on Christmas Eve. Go-On GokaiOh With the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers, the Gokaigers combine the GokaiOh with Machalcon to form Go-On GokaiOh. Similar to the Gao GokaiOh formation, Machalcon replaces the GokaiTrailer and GokaiMarine, with GokaiOh attaching to his back. In this formation, Go-On GokaiOh can fly by switching Machalcon's wheels to hover mode and its finisher is the Gokai Go-On Grand Prix (ゴーカイゴーオングランプリ, Gōkai Gōon Guran Puri) where after ascending into the air, Go-On GokaiOh drops toward the enemy and bisects them with an overhead slash from one of the Gokai Ken. Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 36-37 Kanzen GokaiOh is the combined form of GokaiOh, GoZyuJin, and Machalcon. When asked by Machalcon what their own Greater Power was, none of the Gokaigers knew if they actually had one. But during their second fight with Warz Gill, when they resolved to never give up on finding their dreams, their own Greater Power was awakened and allowed them to summon the Kanzen Soul 'which they insert into Machalcon's second Soul slot to trigger the transformation. Like with GoZyu GokaiOh, Gai's cockpit is also teleported to GokaiOh's cockpit, once again appearing in front of Marvelous'. Kanzen GokaiOh attacks with the '''Kanzen Missiles '(カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu) fired from the finger tips of its enlarged left hand, and the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with GoZyuJin's drill. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンバースト, Gōkai Kanzen Bāsuto) where Kanzen GokaiOh fires its left hand at the target to blast through whatever it hits. Kanzen GokaiOh also has a more powerful but less used finisher called Gokai Kanzen Super Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンスーパーバースト, Gōkai Kanzen Sūpā Bāsuto) where after summoning MagiDragon, Pat-Striker, GaoLion, and Fūraimaru; the Legend Sentai Mecha combine their firepower (MagiDragon breathing a jet of flame, Pat-Striker firing its forward bumper lasers, GaoLion firing its Animal Heart, and Fūraimaru unleashing his Infinite Shuriken technique) to further weaken the opponent before Kanzen GokaiOh finishes them off with it Super Burst. In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Kanzen GokaiOh combines with Gavan's Electronic Starbeast Dol by riding on it in a formation known as Kanzen GokaiOh and Dol (カンゼンゴーカイオー&ドル, Kanzen Gōkaiō ando Doru). Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 38-39, 41, 43-44, 46-47 Kanzen Missiles.jpg|Kanzen Missiles Kanzen Super Bust.jpg|Gokai Kanzen Super Burst Electric_Starbeast_Dol_and_Kanzen_GokaiOh.jpg|GokaiOh and Electronic Starbeast Dol KSG-Kanzen GokaiOh.jpg|Kanzen GokaiOh 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Kanzen GokaiOh helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Engine Machalcon: to be added Portrayal Behind the Scenes Machalcon is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata. Notes *Unlike the twelve Engines before him, Machalcon is never seen in Soul form. *Coincidentally, there are multiple connections classifying Machalcon with his parents: the number "13" is a combination of numbers "1" (Speedor) and "3" (BearRV), while it is the two Go-Onger's associated with his parents who assist the Gokaigers in reaching him: Saki gives them the Greater Power, while Sosuke leads them to him. *For unknown reasons, when Machalcon was defeated, he was rejected back to Machine World rather than return to Soul and Cast form like the previous 12 Engines. *Machalcon's name comes from the portmanteau of Mach (a unit of speed) and falcon (the animal he's based on). Unlike the other Engines, the "falcon" aspect of his motif is not as prevalent and he seems just like Formula-1 race car with eyes. *The Gokai Go-On Grand Prix is most likely derived from the Go-On Grand Prix of Engine-O. *Machalcon's verbal tic of "Bari bari!" comes from the Japanese phrase of "being full of energy and up to the task.". Appearances See Also External links *Engine Machalcon at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Engine Machalcon at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Engines Category:Mecha (Gokaiger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Sentai 13